Downfall Pranks
by xChibi Okami
Summary: So what if Fall and Winter run a reality show only for camp? Cool, right? Wrong! The victims are the campers! Drabbles full of Fall and Winter pranks on the PJO cast until the big prank of the year!


**Okay since I can't think anything else for my story and yes Ookami another story what about your others! Well I'm blocked sorry =.= its Kinda hard for me to think now and my grandma is going to the Philippines so yea...**

**Dedication: Yea I'm dedicating this story! Do you people have a problem with that! Aha I'm joking xD Anyways this is dedicated to my friends on a forum I'm part of. They helped mold the Archers and I'm grateful for them to help me mold my characters well and Sandra telling me to make this story. I don't care if you readers dislike it, but oh well! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Warning: Highly Crappy, but oh well it helps clear the writers block.**

Fall Archer P.O.V

"Hey," I spoke while holding the flipcam I had in front of the mirror, "its me Fall Archer, you know Son of Apollo and twin brother of Winter?" I spoke will keeping an eye on the door.

"Fall!" My brother yelled in a hush voice while looking at me from the other side of the cabin, "get ready!" he exclaimed in such a hush voice. I nodded and stood to the side so the door would swing to me hiding myself.

Winter hid in the bathroom and we made it look like we didn't touch a single thing.

"Yea! I so beat that little wimp up to a pulp! He never stood a chance!" An Ares kid laughed while coming near to the door.

"You rule! Who should we get next?" A girl shouted while walking with her cabin mates.

The Ares kids opened their door and a big bucket of hot pink paint fell on them. They started to slip and fall around the cabin getting it into a hot pink mess.

One of the Ares kids removed the paint from their eyes and just my luck it was Clarisse La Rue, "Archer!"

"Peek a boo!" Winter exclaimed jumping out and spraying the Ares kids with spoiled milk.

"You just been Downfall!" We laughed our lame quotes before running out of the cabin.

"Get them!" Clarisse shouted while they came after us.

"Pull it!" I shouted while video taping the Ares kids.

"Pulling!" Winter laughed while pulling a rope he held and it released a second bucket of a lighter pink on them.

"Thank the gods they are slow in arguing on who kills who!" I laughed before running inside the Apollo cabin with Winter.

"I know right!" Winter chuckled while we plopped down on our bunks.

Our cabin mates looked at us weirdly before seeing the camera in my hand. Of course they would say in perfect harmony, "Downfall Prank?" they asked.

"Duh! Its our own reality show for the gods!" We laughed before high fiving each other laughing our butts off.

"You know you'll eventually get killed right?" Our sister, Destiny Suhn, spoke while sighing sadly.

"We won't be killed! I mean come on, we're fricken adorable!" I laughed while watching the replay of the Ares kids getting pranked.

Our half brothers and sisters started making a bet on when we'll eventually get killed then have to save our little asses from death.

I rolled my eyes before going inside the bathroom with Winter. I turned on the camera and put it facing the mirror so we can see ourselves.

"There you have it Olympians! Another episode of Downfall Prank starring your favorite twins." We spoke in unison while laughing.

"I'm Winter Archer, genius of the operations." Winter introduced himself while taking a bow.

"and I'm Fall Archer, the awesome one of the operations." I introduced myself before shutting off the camera.

Winter jumped on the counter and sat on it. He had that thinking posture going for him. I sighed and looked at the camera.

"We're the Archer brothers and we are like best friends for each other. We don't know why we started this prank sho- wait now I know! But thats for next weeks episode. Tune in next time." I laughed shutting off the real camera.

**Okay this is kinda pointless, but its the Archer brothers pranking our favorite characters! I mean come on! Haha sorry I had to get this out of my system. Plus I don't care if you hate its what I want to do and I don't care what you people think.**

**Review if you like and if you don't then out?**

**-Ookami**


End file.
